


Ненавистный день

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: МакКой терпеть не может День Святого Валентина, но в этот раз ему с Павлом придётся выступить в роли двух купидонов. Правда, вдрызг пьяных, но Кирку и Споку будет уже без разницы.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott & USS Enterprise, Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 9





	Ненавистный день

Приближался этот отвратительный день. Ещё до развода с женой Леонард МакКой научился ненавидеть его — праздник, название которого с придыханием произносили миллионы, миллиарды идиотов, — День Святого Валентина.  
Глупые предрассудки существенно осложняли жизнь доктору. Каждый раз кто-нибудь ухитрялся отравиться сладостями, несколько человек считали себя обязанными переесть тех же сладостей и — валентинки. Это то, что раздражало сильнее всего. Если шоколад Леонард видел периодически и сам считал его неплохим антидепрессантом, то идиотские открыточки... Они выводили из себя, показываясь отовсюду и будто специально дразня доктора.  
Вот и сейчас, когда на «Энтерпрайз» наступило четырнадцатое февраля, все сразу шумно засуетились.  
На мостике МакКой долго не продержался — многозначительные взгляды капитана в сторону старшего помощника были почти ощутимы. А когда Кирк подозвал доктора и принялся громким шепотом расспрашивать того про вулканскую физиологию, Леонард не выдержал и отправился к Скотти. Уж тот-то точно не подвержен этому идиотизму.  
Сюрприз был неожиданным — в виде украшенных сердечками стен инженерной. Рядом с пультом управления сидел шотландец и радостно напевал на своем родном языке какую-то балладу. Разобрав среди слов песни «Энтерпрайз», доктор всё понял, мысленно поставил диагноз и ретировался.  
Несчастный врач надеялся укрыться в родном лазарете, но и тут его подстерегала неожиданная подстава. Чепел постоянно смотрела куда-то в сторону и застенчиво хихикала во время инъекций, весь персонал вёл себя, как представители семейства кошачьих в марте. В результате Леонард махнул на всё рукой и пошел прятаться к себе с бутылкой чего-нибудь покрепче, но тут в его кабинет влетел Паша Чехов.  
— Спрячьте меня, доктор! — отчаянно прошептал он. — У меня уже места для валентинок нет! Меня от шоколада уже тошнит! Вы же говорили, что ненавидите этот день, только на Вас я могу положиться!  
Умоляющий взгляд навигатора доказывал, что ситуация у него отчаянная.  
«И вправду,» — подумал МакКой. — «С его-то харизмой...»  
Даже не пытаясь скрыть удовлетворение от того, что есть ещё один человек, которого этот праздник приводит в ужас, доктор запер дверь в каюту. А то имелась у некоторых членов экипажа привычка напиться и завалиться к старому другу с воплем «Боунс, ну давай выпьем! За любовь!».  
Капитану в этот день было проще — его уважали. Спока тоже. У Боунса на лице было написано, что каждому попытавшемуся вручить доктору шоколадку или открытку будет немедленно введена лошадиная доза успокоительного и прописана клизма на две недели вперед. А вот вид Чехова словно говорил «Ну я же такой милашка, как ты можешь пройти мимо меня и не заметить?». От этого штурман и страдал, с воплями бегая по кораблю от погони, когда на глаза ему попалась дверь кабинета доктора МакКоя — и юношу озарило.  
— У меня тут припасено немного. —Доктор махнул в сторону бутылки, стоявшей на столе. — Могу угостить. Помогает от стресса, уж поверь мне.  
— Я бы предпочёл водки, доктор, но, как говорит народная русская мудрость, на безрыбье и рак — рыба, — задумчиво изучая этикетку, ответил навигатор.  
— Это отказ или согласие? — прищурился доктор. Приподнимать одну бровь он так и не научился, и даже радовался этому.  
Вместо пояснения Чехов приложился к бутылке. Возмущённый таким нахальством доктор бросился отбирать спиртное обратно.

Ночной звонок отвлек капитана от страданий по неразделенной любви. После того, как Джим два часа «ненавязчиво» намекал своему старшему помощнику, пуская в ход всё свое очарование, а тот отреагировал не эмоциональнее камня, у Кирка была депрессия. Боунс заперся с Чеховым и оттуда периодически раздавалось задорное «До дна!», Скотти все еще играл баллады кораблю — зажав уши, капитан был вынужден ретироваться из инженерной.  
И теперь, когда Джеймс Кирк сидел у себя в каюте и осознавал свое одиночество, бодрый голос русского нарушил желанную тишину.  
— Капитан, капитан, улыбните-е-есь, ведь улыбка — это флаг корабля-а-а-а! — звонко вытянул он, после чего перешел на человеческую речь. — Как Ваши дела сердечные?  
— Да в порядке у него всё с сердцем, эта зараза здоров, как бык! — перебил навигатора сварливый голос доктора. — Джим, придурок, в следующий раз будешь умнее, когда решишь флиртовать с вулканцем!  
— Вулканцем? — Чехов, похоже, вообще забыл, что они с капитаном разговаривают. — Так что ж он меня не спросил? Точно тебе говорю, эрогенная зона у них — уши!  
— Уши?! — вскочил Кирк, — Чехов, Вы уверены?  
— Да без вопросов, кэп, — уверил его голос Чехова на том конце передатчика. — Проверял, не раз! Вулканцы от этого балдеют просто! В той увольнительной, когда...  
— ЧЕХОВ!!! — прервал навигатора вопль Леонарда. — Убери лапы от...  
— Но я еще не допил, доктор!  
Судя по воплям, где-то шла война за алкоголь.  
Джеймс Кирк уже не слушал. Он уже мчался проверять полученные от навигатора сведения.

Спок сидел у себя в каюте, разбирал данные, полученные со сканеров за сегодня, и думал о странном поведении капитана. Сначала Джеймс Кирк пришел к нему и внезапно начал интересоваться подробностями вулканской анатомии. Не выдав изумления, ведь ранее Джим не проявлял такого интереса к биологическим наукам, старший помощник постарался наиболее научно ответить на все вопросы. Но у капитана видимо приключился переизбыток информации — во время почти всего разговора у капитана странно дергался глаз. Похоже, это всё стресс — поэтому как старший помощник, Спок посоветовал капитану пойти в каюту и хорошо отдохнуть. Тот почему-то сильно огорчился — если Спок правильно понял человеческие эмоции.  
Неожиданный вызов заставил на мгновение вздрогнуть даже вулканца.  
— Коммандер Спок слушает.  
— Мистер Спок? Как там Ваша с капитаном любовь-морковь? — навигатор был неприлично пьян.  
— Мистер Чехов, не понимаю, как связанны между собой капитан, романтические отношения и овощи.  
— Хватит выпендриваться, гоблин зелёный! И за что его только Джим любит, вот не понимаю... — Знакомый голос, пропитанный ненавистью к окружающим и их болезням.  
— Доктор МакКой, и Вы там? — отметил без особого энтузиазма Спок.  
— А Вы нам не мешайте! — сразу огрызнулся доктор.  
— Хочу напомнить, что это Вы мне позвонили, не объяснив причин до сих пор, — терпеливо объяснил Спок.  
— Что, правда? Мы ему позвонили? — изумился доктор. — А зачем? Чехов, зачем мы ему позвонили?  
— Дык Вы ж хотели, цитирую, «Сказать этому идиоту, чтобы ждал Джима и не смел его обижать»... Отдайте бутылку, доктор, отдайте немедленно! Там же...  
— Моя бутылка, хочу и забираю! Так вот, Спок.... Что там... А, не обижайте Джима! Сколько времени надо капитану, чтобы добраться до своего вулканского помощника? Чехов, отвечайте! А то ведь не отдам бутылку!  
— Около семи с половиной минут, доктор! Во-от, сразу бы вернули!  
— Тогда у вас пять... нет, Джим сильно взбудоражен.... тогда — три минуты перед тем, как придет капитан, и только попробуйте куда-нибудь слинять, а то знаем мы таких уклонистов! Чехов, представляете, он уже третий день не хочет проходить элементарный медосмотр! — МакКой вспомнил свои профессиональные темы.  
— Но нет никакой надобности... — попробовал было прекратить безобразие в прямом эфире Спок, но его уже никто не слушал.  
— Медосмотр — вещь обязательная! — доктора уже было не остановить. — Бегают сперва тут всякие от медосмотров, а потом — «Ой, доктор, а у меня тут неожиданно выскочила огромная опухоль...» или ещё что похуже!  
— Кошмар! — искренне ужаснулся навигатор, который, судя по голосу, принял на грудь столько, что только сила русского духа помогала ему держаться. — И как так можно?  
— Кстати... — подозрительности в тоне доктора прибавилось раз в двадцать. — А Вы-то тоже уже неделю от меня бегаете, Чехов...  
— Ой, доктор, знаете, все как-то времени не было...  
— Я тебе сейчас устрою «времени не было»! Я тебе сейчас такой медосмотр устрою, обалдуй! Все разгильдяи вокруг, ни на кого нельзя положиться...  
В этом месте Споку окончательно надоело слушать пререкания доктора с навигатором, и он нажал на кнопку, выключив связь. Все равно этого явно никто не заметил.  
А в дверях тем временем возник запыхавшийся от быстрого бега капитан.  
— Спок, — решительно заявил он, — Я должен проверить одну теорию о вулканской физиологии...  
Проверяли всю ночь.


End file.
